Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a wafer processing apparatus. More particularly, at least one example embodiment relates to a wafer processing apparatus for depositing a layer on wafers.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of vertically stacked wafers may be loaded into a batch reactor and then a deposition process such as a low-pressure chemical vapor deposition (LP-CVD) process and an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process may be performed to form a layer on the wafers.
However, when the deposition processes are performed repeatedly in a batch type reaction chamber, layers may be excessively deposited on a wafer boat and a door plate in a lower portion of a reaction chamber, to thereby increase maintenance time.